


Crossed Signals

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: When Sam and Al go after the same woman, things take an unexpected turn.





	Crossed Signals

I don't know exactly how it happened. I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise that someday, Sam and I would face this particular dilemma. As close as we were, it was bound to come up.

I guess.

I never considered our tastes in women to be similar, or expected it to come to the point of out-and-out competition. Especially with my nose-in-his-work-scientist best friend. But there we were, vying for the same luscious female.

I started dating her first, a cute little chestnut-haired filly from coding, with the biggest...brown eyes. The chemistry was there from the moment our eyes met, when I gallantly rescued her from being mugged by a rude vending machine. I got her dollar back and presented her with a granola bar (I'm an expert on vending machines) and we were going to dinner five hours later. It was one of those things that's intense, but you know isn't going to last once the newness wears off. But hey, it's a ride while it lasts.

After about a week of heavy dating, I began to notice a change in Sam. Beverly ate lunch at our table every day. At first, Sam ignored her. Then I started noticing his attention on her more often, a thoughtful, wistful expression on his face. I didn't recognize it as flirting or that kind of interest right away. In fact, it didn't even dawn on me when Sam asked all those questions about the nature of our relationship. I guess after he heard from my own mouth that it was just a casual fling, he felt free to pursue her himself.

And then I found myself in the middle of an all-out race to the finish line. My pride kicked in and things kinda got out of hand after that. Neither of us was thinking about Beverly at that point, it was just the game. Sam played it with a vengeance, desperately trying to take her away from me.

Just about the time I began to wonder if he wasn't being a little too serious about the whole thing, Beverly started getting tired of the situation. She questioned me about what was going on, but I tried to brush away the whole matter. I ended up sounding like I was trying to make excuses for Sam.

Then came the fateful day we crossed signals and ended up both showing for dinner at her place. I'm still not convinced she didn't plan it, but I don't have proof...

XXX

Sam was nervous. I saw it in the way his eyes darted around the room as we stood there uncomfortably, waiting for Beverly to tell us what to do.

Well, she told us all right...

She moved closer to Sam, almost brushing her side against his. "Well, we have a problem here, don't we?" she asked sweetly. "One of you can't tell the difference between Tuesday and Thursday."

"Today is Tuesday?" Sam queried in a faint voice, answering that question.

"He spends so much time in the lab, he's always losing track of the days," I hastened to explain. I wasn't sure of her mood yet, and I'd been around enough women to know it isn't pleasant to get one angry with you.

"Poor thing," Beverly cooed, rubbing his arm. "I think he needs to get out more. Experience life to its fullest."

Now a little voice at the back of my head was nagging at me, trying to tell me something. I didn't know what, but it had something to do with the tone of her voice. "Look, Beverly, I'm really sorry about all this. If you want, I'll leave and you can--"

"But it's Tuesday. Your day," she interrupted. "That wouldn't be fair." Sam took a step towards the door, but her hand on his arm stopped him. "We must be fair," she murmured, tilting her head to one side in thought. "I know how to settle this." Her smile reminded me of a barracuda's. "Friends share, don't they? You can both stay, and share the date."

The alarm was going off all right. Like I said, I'd been around. But Sam... I had a feeling he didn't have a clue.

Or maybe he did, he was a shade paler than before.

I moved over and took Bev's arm, trying to steer her away from Sam. "Honey," I began reasonably, "If you're thinkin' what I think you might be thinking..."

She giggled at my silly sentence, and held tight. "Oh come, Al. A little adventure never hurt anybody."

"I'm not so sure about that. Not everyone is as eclectic in their tastes. True, I've done a little of everything, but someone who's led a sheltered life--" _Like Sam,_ I mentally added.

"Would probably enjoy the chance to conquer a new frontier, if I know quirky scientists."

"Listen, Bev,"

"Stop," a low, irritated voice commanded. "I'm in the room, you don't have to talk like I'm not here. And you don't have to patronize me or treat me like a child."

Now I had a feeling I was in worse trouble. _Me? _Wait a minute...it was his skin I was trying to rescue!

"Oh, I know you're not a child," Beverly whispered, running her hand down his bicep in a blatant come-on. "You're all man, baby. You will stay, won't you?" she whispered into his ear, her lips closing over the lobe briefly.

"Yes," Sam said, his voice surprisingly steady.

I was stunned until I realized what was happening. In her artfully subtle way, Beverly had appealed to every man's weak spot--his manhood. She put Sam's ego in the position of wanting to prove he could handle the situation. That he wasn't afraid. With his new competitiveness heaped on top of the rest, he couldn't turn down the bait.

"What about you, Al?" Bev smiled at me. "Are you willing to share?"

I could have sworn I detected a note of taunting in her voice, and my male pride bristled at the implied insult to my reputation. It was for Sam's sake that I'd tried to get us out of the sticky situation. He'd calmly agreed, while I was being made to look like the prude.

I turned on my most charming grin. "I prefer being shared to sharing, but since we're both here...I wouldn't want to disappoint you, lovely lady."

I briefly wondered if Sam would actually go through with it. His gaze was on the carpet, the walls, everywhere but on either of us. I felt a pang of sympathy, which I quickly squelched. He was the one who started all this competition in the first place. He was about to get a good dose, and maybe he'd be more careful of his opponents in the future.

"Great," Bev exclaimed, taking each of us by an arm and leading us to the dining room table where dinner was set. "You two sit down, and I'll get another plate," she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Last chance to come to your senses, Sam," I hissed when she was out of earshot. "Speak now, or..."

Sam pointedly ignored me, pushing a leaf of lettuce into his mouth. He had that ornery, determined look on his face.

_Fine,_ I thought, digging into my salad with vengeance. You just couldn't help some people.

Beverly sat between us during the meal, daintily eating her curried lamb. I speared each forkful like it was the enemy, while Sam picked at his listlessly.

Finally, Bev patted Sam's hand. "Maybe we'll be more hungry after we've...worked up an appetite. Let's put this aside until later."

Show time. I rose first with bravado, ignoring the butterflies inexplicably in my stomach. It wasn't fair. I'd pulled triples before, even an orgy or two. My friendship with Sam was going to mess this one up by filling me with worry for my sexually repressed friend.

I strode into the bedroom, starting to remove my shirt as I waited for the others. Beverly had a good grip on Sam when they strolled in, probably so he couldn't run away. But I knew Sam. When backed into a corner, he didn't turn tail. Except it was undoubtedly stubbornness, not real desire, that spurred him on.

My conscience got the better of me again. "Are you sure about this, Sam?"

"Oh, he's sure," Bev said with annoying certainty. "Very sure." Naturally Sam wouldn't deny it now. I hadn't realized how manipulative she was before this.

Or, my guilty mind supplied, maybe she was just turning the tables and playing her own game with us, as we'd done with her.

Some ground rules were silently set up. Beverly helped the reticent Sam by undressing him and guiding him to undress her, while I busied myself with removing my own clothing. For an awkward moment, I didn't want to turn around.

Then Bev's arms went around me from behind, her naked body rubbing against mine. "We're waiting for you," she whispered into my ear.

When I turned, Sam was already in the bed, a sheet modestly covering him. His eyes were shyly glued to his laced fingers. I almost smiled at the sight.

Beverly climbed into bed next to Sam, and pulled me down on the other side of her. My hands automatically went to caress the soft mounds of breast so invitingly displayed. She enjoyed the touch for a moment, then turned, and with a playful grin, yanked Sam's protective sheet off him.

"You won't be needing this, lover," she chided. Her hand went to his cock immediately, and he bit his lower lip and involuntarily arched into her touch.

I molded myself to her back, hands reaching around to fondle her tits, while she nudged Sam's body into wakefulness. He moved close, his hands capturing her face as his lips covered hers.

It was wild. It was incredible. Sam Beckett, involved in a menage' a trois. With a start, I found I'd been looking more at him than her... I pulled my hand back as if stung, realizing I'd been a hair's length away from touching that hard column of flesh. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen...

I tore my mind back to the woman in our arms, running my tongue over her nipple. From there I moved to the back of her neck. My cock found the space between her legs from the back...and met Sam's in the middle. I nearly jumped at the sensation, a jolt of pleasure shocking me to the core.

The contact was electrifying. The thrill of doing such a 'naughty' act had always been a turn on, but somehow, the fact that it was Sam on the other side made it all the more exciting.

I was lost in a wave of nameless sensations. My fingers longed to close around Sam's dick, it was Sam's moans that enthralled me. I thrust in and out between Beverly's legs, not trying to penetrate her, but seeking the friction of Sam's organ against mine.

Our two sets of arms encircled Bev as she writhed between us. We both made love to her, and, a small part of my mind acknowledged, to each other, gripped in feverish abandon. I nibbled on her neck, while Sam lavished attention on her ear.

What happened next...

Sam and I each left our conquered territory at the same time, intending to zero in on Beverly's full lips. With both of us only intent on our goal, it was an unexpected electric current running through our bodies as we accidentally found ourselves kissing--not Beverly--but each other. I could feel her arms around both of us now, pulling us closer together. Sam moaned my name through the kiss, and I felt my consciousness spinning into a dizzying frenzy.

Something had to be done, right now. The images my traitorous mind supplied weren't possible here, wouldn't be fair. I insinuated myself on top of Bev, sliding into her warm moistness. Her muscles clenched around me, urging me on.

Sam pressed himself as close as possible to our humping bodies, hands indiscriminately roaming over skin. He closed his eyes. I knew the agony he felt, the release he sought. I had no desire to leave him out, on the contrary, my desires ran quite the opposite. My fingers found his erection, lovingly tracing the veins, setting up a rhythm that matched my own thrusts inside Beverly.

I captured Sam's mouth in a brazen kiss, joy singing through my blood when his mouth yielded willingly to mine. Our tongues slid against each other wetly, pushing me right up to the very edge. My movements became frantic. Here, with the passion wrapping around me and Sam so close, I could lie no more. I longed to throw myself on him, lose myself in his body alone for eternity. Her body was also pleasurable, to be sure, this threesome would have been much more welcome had it not been our sweet first time together.

Sam and I. Making love...

The sensations crested unexpectedly, carrying me over the waves and pounding me into the shore. Beverly's orgasmic muscles clenched with almost painful intensity. I cried out as I felt his seed spurt over my hand, and filled her with mine. As release claimed us, it was our fingers entwined above her head, his fingernail running down my palm.

The storm-tossed world of moments ago was calm, quiet. I was unsure how to unravel the tangle of limbs on the bed, which belonged to whom, so I just lay there, wondering what would happen next.

Beverly stretched languidly, generously sliding against both our sweaty bodies. "I've always wanted to do this," she sighed in contentment.

"Me, too," Sam whispered, and in a flash of insight I knew he wasn't talking about the threesome.

"I know you did, love," Bev soothed in a knowing voice, rubbing his back. Her other hand rubbed mine. "I know you did."

Sleep called to me, and I was powerless to resist.

XXX

When we awoke the next morning, Sam and I were alone in the bed, limbs tightly entwined. Deciding to deal with easy matters first, I lifted my groggy head and looked around for Beverly. There was a note taped to the head of the bed above us, so I pulled it off. It read:

_ I had to get to the bank early, before work. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up -- but have one for me, boys. If you're late getting to the Project, I'll make your excuses. _

_ ...on second thought, have one for yourselves._

_ Thanks for the memories, _

_ Bev_

As I looked at Sam and our eyes met and locked, I knew it was most likely us who owed her the thanks.

**the end**

6/22/94

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is fantasy. In Real Life, practice safe sex.


End file.
